Reign of Dagon Drumm
”''Make No Mistake, Lord Hollis, I was not sent as mercy nor friendship, but as''' wrath and punishment'.” ''-'Lord Dagon Drumm '''to '''King Hollis II Teague '''in an exchange of words before '''the Siege of Blackwater Bay'.'' The thirteenth Crown Administration of Westeros and of the genre '''was House Drumm under the rule of '''King Dagon Drumm, or JCunning. He had served for 8 years, and was both the first Ironborn and Lord of House Drumm to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. He succeeded King Hollis II Teague by being the first rebel to successfully depose an incumbent King, and in the 8 years as King, he would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Gorold Goodbrother. King Dagon Drumm would eventually be overthrown and succeeded by King Duncan the Tall. King Dagon Drumm’s ascension to the Throne marked the beginning of the Warmonger Age. Early Reign Following the Rebellion, the Return of the Drumms, and the deposition of King Hollis II Teague, King Dagon Drumm’s early reign was marked with massive notoriety and controversy, as the first rebel to successfully unseat a sitting King. At the time, the active Houses within the genre were House Drumm, House Goodbrother, House Lannister, House Manderly, House Targaryen, House Dayne, House Blackfyre, House Baratheon, House Wynch, House Stark and House Arryn. Unlike previous Crown administration themes to increase Genre activity or reformation of laws and policies, King Dagon Drumm’s theme was the total eradication of Mainland culture with the replacement of Ironborn culture. This included the criminalization of the three other major Religions; The Old Gods of the Forest, The Faith of the Seven, and R’hllor, with forced conversion to the Drowned God. These reforms however, were not imposed on the Great Lords of Westeros in order to be modestly diplomatic. Following the culture and history of the ”Old Way”, King Dagon Drumm made many attempts to categorically remove Keep laws, and to legalize Revenge Killing, encouraging the use of physicality, or the ”Ironborn Way”. This, of course, was never allowed by the Genre administration, but it’s significant to consider even the attempt at such removal of laws. Considered by many as tyrannical and belligerent, King Dagon Drumm adopted a stance of total subservience, only accepting absolute compliance from the lower Lords of the Seven Kingdoms, while allowing independency amongst the Ironborn. Healing from the Activity Drought While it is disputed by some that say King Dagon Drumm’s style of leadership had hurt Genre Activity, this was certainly not the case during his Reign. The Genre, which was still healing from the Activity Drought that occurred during King Orys Baratheon’s Reign, had actually seen a resurgence. With the extremely dramatic buildup and animosity between King Hollis II Teague and Lord Dagon Drumm, there was a genuine storyline in the Genre — side with the diplomatic Riverland King, or the vengeful Ironborn Lord who hated House Teague. Activity had sparked with the actual victory of a rebel Lord — something never previously achieved — and the controversy and claims from House Teague that House Drumm had cheated in the Crown war, although these claims are uncorroborated. Activity had only steadied with the even more dramatic and belligerent style of rule of King Dagon Drumm, and the religious indoctrination into the Drowned God faith made King Dagon Drumm into a zealot, bogeyman-like, villainous King that the Genre had, in a way, needed because of the controversy, intrigue, drama and excitement it would bring. Archives of the Crown With the total reform in Culture, laws and policies, came one of the only Crown Houses that had kept a correct and completely accurate Small Council. King Dagon Drumm originally strived for a total Small Council made up of Ironborn, but compromised once he realized he had to hold the support of the major Lords in order to successfully reign. King Dagon Drumm had originally considered awarding himself the position of Master of War, citing “If I am the only one who can win a rebellion, then only my opinion matters“. This however, never happened, in order to keep House Targaryen loyal to the Crown. Protector of the Realm - ''King Dagon Drumm, JCunning'' Hand of the King - ''Lord Hand Gorold Goodbrother, Kv_on'' Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - ''Lord Commander Arthur Dayne, aEmbassy'' Master of Laws - ''Lord Wylis Manderly, Bastoura'' Master of War - ''Lord Rhaegar Targaryen, IRhaegarITargaryenI'' Master of Defence - ''Ser Robert Baratheon, GrandSangCurtis'' Master of Coin - ''Lord Tywin Lannister, RedStallions'' Master of Archives - ''Prince Oberyn Martell, July287'' Royal Advisor - ''Ser Orivel, Prodiga'' Unlike the safe Archives of the Small Council, the Archives of the Kingsguard was not as fortunate. Like most Kings since King Jon Arryn, a complete Book of Brothers was never archived, leading to many holes in the Kingsguard book. Late Reign With House Drumm settled into the position as the Crown House — a position offered to them on multiple occasions in the past — they had finally established themselves in King’s Landing. Over the course of time, King Dagon Drumm had slowly adopted a more diplomatic touch, although this was insignificant to his still belligerent and forceful nature. In the search of a successor, King Dagon Drumm stated his intent to ‘resurrect Lord Hand Walker Drumm and Lord Hand John Drumm’, in the hopes to create the Drumm Dynasty, starting with the Heir of House Drumm, Princess Dyvelia Drumm, or Meffe. King Dagon Drumm was mocked by the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms for such an inane plan, to which King Dagon Drumm retaliated with politically isolating Houses that had personally insulted him, which ended up resulting in the inactivity and defunct state of outspoken Houses. This became a controversial topic, as his own personal disputes had hurt the activity of the Genre which was still healing from the Activity Drought. However, before any more conflict between House Drumm and the various Lords could escalate, the full attention of the Crown had then been diverted to the imminent invasion of the Free Folk. With inability from King Beric I Dayne and King Hollis II Teague to stop them due to the massive distance, the Free Folk had continued growing at an even more alarming rate than before. King Dagon Drumm and the leader of the Free Folk, Duncan the Tall, had bitterly hated each other and considered the other their arch-nemesis. King Duncan the Tall stayed neutral in the Return of the Drumms, although had stated his intent to immediately oust Lord Dagon Drumm should he win. Major skirmishes had occurred between the two groups — House Drumm and the Free Folk — and with Duncan the Tall and the Free Folk successfully beating the Night‘s Watch, Duncan the Tall issued a formal declaration of war and the southern invasion of Westeros. The Free Folk Invasion With the formal declaration of war and the Free Folk marching south, the Crown and it’s allies had braced for invasion. House Drumm marched north towards the Riverlands to meet the Free Folk army. The Free Folk Invasion was the only major military conflict during King Dagon Drumm’s Reign, although smaller wars had occurred during his tenure. On the day of the war, the Crown and the Free Folk had mostly even numbers, and, ironically, at the Battle at the Trident, King Dagon Drumm would die in battle, and House Drumm had decisively lost the Crown. This allowed the Free Folk to march and capture the Crown, where King Duncan the Tall would be the first and only lowborn to successfully attain the Crown, and deposing of a rebel King himself. Legacy King Dagon Drumm is remembered as a belligerent King. With his attempts to completely abolish all major Religions, and the attempts at total reformation of laws and policies, his Reign was unprecedented. He had shown some willingness and diplomatic thought, however, amongst the major Lords of the Kingdoms who he needed to keep on his side. Despite this, for most of his time as King, King Dagon Drumm was extremely belligerent to other Lords who had become outspoken — shunning, insulting and politically isolating Lords, Ladies and people of Nobility was a common occurrence, so much to the point that Houses had actually ended up supporting not only a low born rebel, but a rebel of the Free Folk. King Dagon Drumm was a divisive King, as he was loathed by most mainlanders, yet worshipped by the Ironborn. In the end, his personality was a two edged sword — his tactical mind and seasoned battle experience, which he preferred over politics, had managed to make him the first rebel to successfully oust an incumbent King, but his belligerence and behaviour had turned a strong portion of the Seven Kingdoms’ loyalty over to a lowborn Free Folk King. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House